


Разбитость

by InkySan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Japan, Musicians
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26121883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkySan/pseuds/InkySan
Summary: Очередной выматывающий день подошёл к концу, но радости от этого никакой.





	Разбитость

**Author's Note:**

> Работа от 1 июля 2019 года.

Надоело.

Очередной выматывающий день подошёл к концу, но радости от этого никакой. Рэйдэнши устало дотащился до двери своей квартиры на чёртовом пятом этаже, держа голову вниз, так, что его длинные фиолетовые волосы скрывали всё лицо. Обычно такой жизнерадостный, сегодня он растерял весь свой запал.

Ключ не сразу попал в замок. Это бесило, но не было сил злиться. Рэй лишь крепко стиснул зубы, сдерживаясь от бесполезного удара по металлу. Не хватало ещё домой не попасть.

Внутри встретили темнота и пустота. Ничего нового. Брат опять в разъездах. Рука скользнула по стене, длинные пальцы нажали на переключатель, и коридор залил тёплый жёлтый свет. Среднестатистическое помещение такого же среднестатистического жителя Токио. Да уж, именно.

Эти мысли заставляли тьму внутри становиться гуще, насыщеннее. Рэй кинул на пол вещи и поплёлся на диван в гостиной, на который и рухнул. Тишина звенела в ушах, но не отвлекала. Пустой взгляд в потолок тоже пользы не приносил. Рэйдэнши глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, где-то прочитав на днях, что свежий воздух помогает взбодриться.

А вот и ни черта.

Отказали. Ему опять отказали. Ещё одно сраное прослушивание коту под хвост. Какое оно там уже? Пятое? Восьмое?

Он слегка нахмурился и повернул голову в сторону. Около телевизора стояло их с братом фото.

« _У тебя талант, братец_ ».

« _Я тебе говорю, ты офигенно поёшь_ ».

« _Ты точно будешь блистать на большой сцене_ ».

Да, да, да. Так говорили все друзья. Так говорил Феликс. Только вот никто больше, видимо, так не считает. О каком таланте может идти речь, если ты из кожи вон лезешь, но тебя никто не видит в упор? Может быть, нет никакого таланта? А есть посредственный голос, который не интересует никого, кроме своей же семьи и близких? Родные всегда хвалят тебя, даже когда ты делаешь откровенное дерьмо, так ведь? Могут ли они судить объективно?

Откуда вообще взялись подобные детские мысли, Боже. Рэй сел и откинулся на спинку дивана, продолжая буравить взглядом несчастный потолок. Наличие близкой связи, возможно, влияет на восприятие, но от этого не перестаёшь видеть косяки. По крайней мере, так было у самого Рэя.

Ладно, нужно просто отвлечься. Где-то глубоко внутри он поражался самому себе. Да, череда длинных неудач, но ведь это не конец света. Так откуда такое ужасное настроение, что даже хочется бросить музыку?

Из-за этой самой череды. Никто не имеет железные нервы. Даже сильные иногда могут опустить руки. Ненадолго.

Рэй вытащил из кармана смартфон и стал шарить рукой по рядом стоящей тумбочке в поисках наушников. Где же они? Ах, вот. Песни его всегда успокаивали. Музыка вообще имеет удивительные свойства: она может поднимать целые народы, разрушать изнутри и проникать в самое сердце. Главное — найти ту самую мелодию.

Но стоило знакомым голосам политься в уши, как тут же стало ужасно противно. Пришлось выключить. Рэйдэнши спустил ноги на пол и уставился в пол.

Они все популярные, известные. А он что? Ну поёт в каких-то заведениях, ну и что? Разве подобное ничтожество имеет право прикасаться к таким великим артистам? Да он им и в подмётки не годится.

Лишь услышав пару нот, он понял, насколько же он никчёмный. Что ж, тайна отказов на прослушиваниях раскрыта, Ватсон. Время умыть руки.

Рэй издал недовольное рычание и с силой потрепал себя по волосам. Соберись, тряпка, распустил тут сопли, понимаешь ли. У тебя есть поддержка, а у некоторых даже её нет. Смысл кому-то врать тебе о твоих талантах, друг?

В таких ситуациях ещё может помочь чашечка горячего ароматного чая. Рэй поднялся и пошёл на кухню, по привычке напевая что-то под нос, но тут же умолк, когда понял, что слышит собственный голос.

Противно.

На улице уже так темно. Приятно наблюдать за ночным Токио, пока закипает чайник. Маленькая кухня только способствует уюту. Кажется, стало немного лучше.

Но всё равно...

Ты так стараешься, а людей, которые восхищались бы тобой, всё нет и нет. Так, может, нечем восхищаться? Ведь есть куча певцов, гораздо лучше тебя.

Кипяток был налит в кружку. Рэй сел напротив неё, вглядываясь в поднимающийся пар. Подбородок он положил на стол, не сильно заботясь о небольшом дискомфорте. Сейчас его заботило другое.

Куча певцов лучше? Возможно, если мыслить как нытик. Но если включить мозг и подумать, то творчество каждого уникально и неповторимо. Нет больше нигде такого. Только у тебя. Возможно, действительно стоит прекратить постоянно сравнивать себя с кем-то. Ты — это ты, как бы банально ни звучало.

Даже если взять известных людей, то они не за один день обрели аудиторию. И признали их далеко не сразу. Открой биографию любого — он тоже когда-то сидел как ты и думал, какая же он бездарность. Всё не так плохо, если пораскинуть мозгами и успокоиться.

Рэйдэнши выдохнул, но взгляд его оживился. Внутренний монолог пошёл на пользу. Чай заварился и наполнил кухню чудесным ароматом цветов. Если верить производителю, то сейчас Рэй расслабится до конца своих дней.

Раздался смех — собственная же шутка повеселила. Хороший признак. Но всё равно не выходило до конца отойти от мрачных мыслей. Тяжёлый день, скорее всего, тоже наложил отпечаток. Тогда стоит допить чай и пойти поспать, а не грузить себя ещё больше. Да и вообще не стоит загонять себя.

Но если иногда так хочется это делать?

Не смей. Ну, если только капельку и совсем ненадолго.


End file.
